


untitled #9

by sassykenzie1



Series: Notebook Prompts [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: 12 Year Old Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka, First Erection, Gen, Haru's obsession with water, Public erections, Tachibana Makoto's Father is a Good Dad, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Haru's obsession with water gets the best of him at the mall and he strips and swims in the fountain, which does weird things to a confused Makoto.
Series: Notebook Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	untitled #9

**Author's Note:**

> The first part (up until "He surprisingly has developing abs." Other than the -chan added onto Haru's name at the beginning, that was added when I wrote the rest.) was written back in 2017 or 2018, but the rest after that was written on 06/09/2020.

Haru saw the fountain, and, despite being 12 and knowing stripping in public was rude and frowned upon, he was already pulling his tee shirt off.”Haru-chan!” Makoto called. “Don’t strip!” Makoto tried to rush forward and grab him before he got his pants off but he’s too slow. Haru had already jumped into the fountain. 

“Haru-chan,” Makoto called again. Haru ignored him. Makoto ended up watching Haru just lay in the water. He surprisingly has developing abs. Makoto freezes when his pants begin to tighten. People were whispering and trying to hide the fact that they were pointing at Haru. 

Makoto finally snapped out of his trance and rushed forward, putting his arms under Haru’s armpits and pulling him out of the fountain. Haru pouts slightly as he gets his footing. Makoto can feel his nether regions throb as Haru pulls his pants up.

Once Haru got his clothes on he walked off towards a store like nothing happened. Makoto followed him, but each step sent a shiver up his spine. It was a good feeling, but Makoto didn’t know what was going on, so he chose to ignore it.

Half an hour later he regretted his decision to ignore it. While browsing through a store, looking at the small video game section with Haru, he had taken another pleasurable step. He doubled over and moaned quietly. He could feel something coming out of his penis. He was breathing heavily for a second before he straightened up. He came face to face with a concerned Haru.

“Makoto, are you okay?”

Makoto opened his mouth to answer but closed it and instead ran to the bathroom. Makoto cleaned himself up, confused at the white liquid. When he walked out Haru was there, holding both of their bags. He looked concerned. “I’m okay, Haru.”

“Let’s go home, Makoto.”

“Okay,” Makoto agreed with a smile.

They walked home side-by-side in a comfortable silence. When Makoto got home he went to his dad. His dad was playing with Ren and Ran. “Dad, can I talk to you?” Makoto asked nervously. Mr. Tachibana turned to him, as did the twins. “Of course you can, Makoto.”

Makoto glanced at his sibling. “Alone, dad.”

Mr. Tachibana could tell Makoto didn’t want the twins to hear, so he takes them to their mother and goes with Makoto to his room. “What’s up, son?”

Makoto takes a deep breath. “When I was shopping with Haru...something happened.”

His father looked concerned. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dad. Just, my,” Makoto struggled to say “penis” due to embarrassment. “Penis...got bigger. But, it felt good whenever I took a step,” 

His father’s face went from concerned and angry to understanding and paternal. Makoto’s face felt like it was 100 degrees. “Makoto, it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. Did anything else happen?”

“A bit later, it felt like I peed myself, but when I checked in the bathroom, it was white.”

Mr. Tachibana smiled and set his hand on Makoto’s shoulder. After an explanation about erections, orgasms, and a less detailed version of the birds and the bees, and, embarrassingly for both father and son, what masturbation was, Makoto felt better and less confused.

Mrs. Tachibana knocked on the door to tell them dinner was done. Mr. Tachibana sent Makoto first, but he overheard his father tell his mother, “Our boy is growing up. And I completely forgot to give him the talk until today.” 

Makoto laughed silently at his dad's aloof sounding voice and told himself he’d definitely remember what his dad said about masturbation because now that the embarrassment and confusion were gone, he realized that it had felt pretty good.


End file.
